hinage the next hokage
by blazin haze
Summary: this is a new naruto univeres with a new main  charecter named hinage thats why its called hinage not naruto
1. enter hinage

1

Haruno sense was in the middle of the transformation jutsu when hokage uzimake entered the room every one got quiet. The hokage simply waved and whispered in the ear of sensei Harno then he slow made his way up to a student way in the back by the name of hinage. then the hokage said with a devilish grin,

If its ok with you sakura im going to take hinage out of class for a few hours .

sure naruto what ever you say.

I don't think its ok if you take me out of class!

chapter 1 the secrets of the hidden leaf village

calm down hinage called his friend gujo hyuga

when naruto and hinage got back to the hokage quarters his grin turned into a serious face hinage was a little scared which was a first for this orphan ninja. so to stop the awkward silence he said

so what the hell did you bring me here for!

damn kid do you kiss your mother with that mouth.

Hinage was silent.

so hinage lets get down to business as you know when the hokage dies they elect a new hokage. but what you don't know is that if a hokage turns rouge they erase all history of him or her and elect a new one

so what said hinage.

so idiot im trying to tell you that there was a hokage before me and after tsunade that got erased from the history of the village his name was sasuke uzimake.

one thing i wanted to ask readers is some names of villages in the naruto universe.

ahh a cliff hanger hope it was interesting enough for you to keep reading and since I want to be a writer when I grow up I will add a new chapter every day so though you will want more and miss the satisfaction of anew naruto universe and how ever much I will like to make you wait I cant wait for reviews so see you tomorrow .


	2. the discussion

1

Oh wow who the hell is that.

he was one of my squad members and a good friend of mines he was poisoned by orochimaru's snake magic.

oh I know who he is one of the legendary sannin.

yes one of three.

my whole squad is lined up to be hokage including your sensei sakura

that old hag

yes that was one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you

in all her wisdom I don't think sakura is ready to be hokage and as hokage myself I can nominate some one to be tested as well as sakura

ok that all great but I have two questions one what does all of this have to do with me and two don't you have to die or become a "rouge" ninja or something

that right I do have to become a rouge ninja or die and I don't plan to die any time soon get my drift (naruto raises his eye brows) .

no I don't

I mean im going rouge dumbass

oh so the old hag is going to be hokage and you don't think she's ready ok so what the hell does that have o do with me

I going to nominate you.

you are second in your class and not to mention your gift

what gift!? you mean they dint tell you yet oh ok sit down this going to take a while


	3. your gift

1What gift oh so you mean they didnt tell you yet sit down this is going to take a while.

Hinage how old are you 14

(Ahh so it just started then thats why they didnt tell him)

and since your last birt day did you ever get cut um I never thought about it but I guese not

ok then haa

naruto grabs a kuni knife and cuts hinage's hand

hey wat the hell did you do that for

shhh just look

hinage looked at his hand and noticed it wasn't bleeding even though it was a deep cut and you could see the pink fleash start to turn a dark red that was almost black

ahh what the hell did you do to me eww make it stop make it stop

hinage I didnt do anything thing to you when you were born your parents that were from a village unknowm to us until your arivel the village hidden in the grave

you see the 1st and 2nd hokage frist made our village they were in good relation with the kazegages of other villages and tasugages of some rouge ninja organzations and all these guys got to gether and made a grave that only the brst of the best clans were burried and them and the grave keppers ninja fammilys of lesser statur would live and protect the grves and in return they would be allowed to get burried in the grave and be exempt from fighting in any wars between the villages and the rouge organizations. They developed a secret techniue called blood control they tap into the chackra in there blood strem and control it they can also tap into the blood of their enemys

wow that was a mouth ful huh

thats all you can say after that big story about your peoples heritige


	4. my people

1My people

you realy are dense arent you how were you second in your class!

Yes idiot your people your parents were one of the grave keepers the blood ninja was your father and he died trying to get you here and away from the grave and a way from the war.

I thought you said they were never had to go to war

yes that was part of the original agreement but the futer generations of the rouges forgot this as soon as the got wind of the secret blood control jutsu the grave keepers developed. The rouges went to learn the secreat of the blood control jutsu and only one of them learned it and his blood boiled.

Wow you're a big drama queen are'nt you

ahh what ever so as you can see you're the perfect candate for hokage you just need some training so i'll submit you into the hokage test which wont take place until 5 months of my diaperence.. And in the meantime you will come with me on my travels to find sasuke . We will travel to the land of waves first


	5. history

1Your training will start in the land of waves we will travel to the village hidden in the mist where I have allies that can aid our quest.

But before you return home we will go to your home village in the grave

_Flash back: _

(Baby hinage crying in the back round)

we have to fight back screams hinage's mother if we don't then they will kill all of us

No, they only wont the blood ninjas they don't wont all of us so if we give them the strongest one they will leave us in peace ( her face turns pale with fright )

what kind of leader are you giving up your own people you're so selfish

your not mad im giving up my people are you your mad im giving up your beloved zinge you're the selfish one

_end flash back_

so how do you expect to teach me how to use my jutsu if you can't do it

Because like my secret jutsu you need to gain total control and that's what I'm going to teach you and even though I can't preform the many jutsu you will learn after mastering this technique I have seen it preformed.

_Flash back _

help me help me (yeld a man as the blood spilled into his mouth and mufeld his words )

the man held a blade made of dark reddish black blood

as he blacked out the blade lost its shape and turned into a pool of blood then a figure came down and took him and his child

when he woke he saw a girl with pink hair standing over him all he could say was where is my son, hide my son then he blacked out again

_end flash back_


	6. the next blood ninja

1

_Flash back _

when the man came to he was coverd in badeges and sorounded bynaruto sakura and tsunade

so what is your name mines is naruto uzimake I am the hokage of this village

I am zinge a ninja of the grave

I came here to get my son hinage to safety

is your village unsafe

yes very much so the rouges broke the agrement that they once had an with our elders

and stoped protecting us and started to atack us they were trying to learn the seacrets of the village

secrets like the blade you had that was made of blood

yes secrets like that and many other secret jutsu mypeople have developed.

Only some people in our village can use this jutsu me ,my son ,my brother and two other familys in our village they captuerd one of the families and killed on and they killed my brother giho

so meand hinage are the last blood ninjas born

what do you mean born don't you mean alive

no my sister is with child and my nephew should also have this gift

_end flash back _

first I will teach you a old leaf village trick of contration

(Naruto took a leaf and put on top of hinages head and told him to look at it )

how will this help me to learn consitration

I actualy don't know but I had to do it when I was training

wow

so your kind of useless arent you

no im not becuse before your father died he told me all he could to help me train you withou braking his oath to the village.

Like this

(Naruto cut his self and let a drop of blood go on the center of hinages head )

hinage passes out.


	7. hidden jutsu 1

1When hinage awoke he felt weak and could barely open his eyes but he did see a figure that he recognized as naruto

relax hinage stop fighting it the blood is your friend except it

_every thing goes black and hinage is in a pool of blood gaining power _

_hinage awakens from his trance _

how do feel hinage

different

you fell stronger

no powerful like I can do any thing

haha not anything but some than you use to come with me

ah ok

(Naruto go to a field behind the hospital)

ok did you ever hear of the shadow cloan jutsu

no

ok try it

you idiot I said I never even heard of it before I don't know the hand signs

just try it hinage

ok whatever (hinage puts up his hands to start then his hands start moving on there own)

then 20 cloans pop up and hinage falls back on his butt

ahh yes just as zinge said it would be

who

nobody I will tell you later

so I thought you couldn't do it

I thought so to I don't know what happened my hands just started moving

yes I know it is one of the twenty hidden blood jutsu your father was allowed to tell me about he also taught me how to teach you and what the all do that one was the chakra theft jutsu it allows you to take some chakra from your enemies blood to regain strength and use there jutsu soon you will forget how to do shadow cloan but as your skills progress you will be able to remember some jutsu you steal. The next one is blood typhoon but I don't think your ready for that yet


	8. hidden jutsu 2

1Hinage before we go on I wont you know that some of the jutsu are very grim to do them you need a steady source of blood and the blood of the dead that they were suppose to bury was the supply of your ancestors you will have to use your blood remember your enemies.

Ok

damn your cold hinage

so go pack we start our journey to land of tomorrow say say bye to your friends and pets and pack light we have to carry our bags.

I cant remember all of the jutsu yet but I remember two more the blood typhoon and the blood cloan. The typhoon is to advanced for you now and you need lots of blood so we will start with the blood cloan its different then the shadow cloan and other cloan jutsu because it realy isnt a cloan at all it is more like another person it wont disappear as soon as other cloans this also makes attack that need cloans more successful

so how do you do it

like this but remember I can only show you the hand signs I cant tap into the chakra in my blood so nothing will happen.(naruto did the hand signs fast as if he were training for years)

ok let me try (hinage tried and a pool of blood appeared on the floor )

close but not quite let me show you again

no I think I got it (hinage tried again and this time the blood appeared and then it started to raise)

uhh it looks more like a blob then a person and it took to long for you to do that when your father showed me he did it faster almost instantly I didn't even see the blood pool until he showed it to me. So try again until you get it right

ok but why don't you teach me that typhoon thingy. You know maybe I will get that one

no hinage train hard and you will learn the jutsu and be ready to learn the next one

ok sensei uzumaki

what ,what did you call me

sensei

(No one ever called me that before haha )

are ready to go hinage

uh yes I think so did you say good bye to very one if you didnt make sure you do you wont see them for five months if everything goes right and we don't die.

Ok sensei

(Ahh he said it again oh yea im the man better yet Im the sensei )

I have to go some where we will meet back here in an hour


End file.
